Stuck
by CheetosCats17
Summary: Damian gets stuck in a dirt tunnel and his family must rescue him. What they don't realize is Damian isn't the only one who is stuck.
1. The tunnel

**A/N: I watched Blair Witch this weekend and this idea kinda got stuck with me. (So…. not totally my idea…) Hope you like it.**

Damian exhaled a shaky breathe. It slivered in a silver fog until it crashed into the dirt ceiling. He put both hands on the sides of the small tunnel and grunted as he tried to push himself out. He heaved and heaved but didn't budge.

"Ughhh…" He collapsed into the dirty water under him. His eyes focused on the small bugs swimming and dancing in the mud. He glared at them, envying the freedom they bragged. He closed his eyes.

 _Just try again. You can do this. You're a Wayne damnit!_ Opening his eyes slowly, he grunted again at the effort as he tried to wiggle his body. His hands tried to grab onto a root decaying near him to gain grip but his effort was pointless.

He fell once again into the water pooling under him. A strange cry escaped his lips. "Someone...anyone…" He clenched his teeth together and pulled at the dirt walls. He dug his nails to try to make a hole. He only stopped when the wall started to turn a dark red.

This time a cry escaped his lips. "HELP! ANYONE!" He gasped as he stared at the out of reach flashlight in front of him. _So close but so far…._

He tried to reach out to the flashlights. His hands cramped as he extended his broken fingers. _Only a few more centimeters…_ "Ugh!." He collapsed back into the dreaded water when the pain became electric.

"HHHEELLLPPP!" A strangled scream reached his lips. He listened. He could hear his own heartbeat in his already pounding head. Silence.

"HEEELLPPP! ANYOOnnEE!" His throat burned. "PLLEASSE!" Tears leaked from his eyes. "Please…." He saw double flashlights. He closed his eyes again. His vision became blurry. He closed his eyes as he relaxed into the dirty bath below him. He could only hear his heartbeat and his every breathe. Then, and only then he could feel it. The wound was burning on his right side.

"...please…" He slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't make out the flashlight anymore. It was just a blinding light now. The light made his head swim… His hand reached for it but it fell short.

Silence. The thing about silence is, you know you're alone. Damian was alone.

"Why must we have be not

Of what they say we must have?

Why does one feel have to feel

Of what they say we must have not feel?"

"DAMIAN!"

Damian's eyes shoot open. He found the awful light and the redish water below him. _Wasn't brown earlier?"_

"I'M DOWN HERE!...I CaN't...MOVE!" He started to push against the walls.

"DAMIAN!?" The voice started to become distant.

"NO! I'm DOWN HEreee...I'M HERE!" Damian started to have trouble catching his breathe. "I CAn't moVE!"

"DAMIAN!?" Damian couldn't place the voice anymore.

"Down here…" He stared at the red water. "Down here…"

"IT's GONNA BE OKAY!? DAMIAN!"

"No I…. can't… move…."

A crash came from above him, but Damian had already collapsed into the red water.

 **Please review. Should I continue? :/**


	2. Reunite

**A/N: So… couldn't believe the amount of people who have read my story and want this story to continue. Yeah, chapter two! Thanks for reviewing and encouraging me. :)**

Damian realized a hand was grabbing him. Hard.

"Heyy…" He mumbled; he tried to push off the hand but it continued to grab him. "I...have to…"

"Damian!" The voice echoed off the dirt tunnel.

... _Father? Or Garyson?_

"Why..isn't it hard-d two breed….?

"What Damian?" The voice became distant. "He's not making any sense!...No get a stretcher."

"Really? Yeah, Like we would just have a stretcher. Ohh...look a radio ohhh! Over there the batplane!"

"Really Tim stop."

"What…?"

The hand found him again. Feeling him.

"Stop…" Damian couldn't push the hand away. For a moment he felt bad. He was wearing his nice jacket for school.

The voices seem to fade even farther.

"Knife or gun wound on his right side. It seems really deep…"

"...how did he get down here?"

"...Taila had the men come from-"

"...are they...here?"

Damian couldn't feel the dirt coffin anymore. It didn't even sense that time has changed. He found his back on something soft-softer.

"Ugh…" He tried to open his eyes but he found he couldn't.

"Shh...little D. We'll get out of here in no time… shh… shh… go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little bird. May you fly in all your dreams-"

 _ **Crash!**_

"...what was that…?"

"Talia?"

"I'll go look."

"Don't go far."

"I won't, I'll bring the flashlight."

"Bring Dick with you Tim."

"Daddd… I'll be okay."

"No"

"Okay, come on Dick." Footsteps and rustling arose, but fell as fast as they came.

Silence found the family. The only sounds were the occasion cricket or the raspy breath.

Damian could here someone shift near him. The presence was heavy.

"...father…?" The words barely rolled off his lips.

"I'm here son. We're all here. You're gonna be okay."

"...mother?"

"Not here." _Not yet._ "We need to check out that wound..okay?"

"Tt."

Bruce pulled back the thin hoodie above his son's hip. The cut was jagged and inflamed. Purple spread underneath it, swirling and bending like a snake.

"Is it bad?"

"No." _Oh...My poor baby has lost too much blood._

"That was a fast answ-" Damian's throat restricted as his back arched. Pain flashed through him while Bruce tried to hold him down.

"Don't talk." Pressure found it way indirectly, the feeling making Damian's head spin. Damian's back found the soft dirt once again.

"Close your eyes." _I'm pretty sure they were closed the whole time…_ He opened them. It was dark. It almost felt like blanket covering you, too bad it was too cold and too suffocating. To bad it was just too much. Damian sighed as his body started to relax from the pain.

"...i hate dirt…" His eyes closed. Lips parted he almost found that he could breathe.

Silence. And darkness. Dreams of the little wooden creatures running in flames. Damian liked these dreams. He would light a match and when he saw the little creature he would throw it. It would make the thing scream and run, until it became dust, burning alive and burning. Just burning

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah." Shuffling.

"We couldn't find anything. No one here but us."

"...and Taila."

A long pause. "...how'd she get her Bruce..and and how did she find Damian?"

"I don't know… I don't know." Damian wanted to scream but he couldn't move.

"So what's the plan?"

"Come closer boys; in the morning we'll..." More shuffling came and soon a hush or whispers came. Damian found himself with the matches, and the wooden creatures. Little did they know that morning wasn't going to come, and the wooden creatures were no dreams.


	3. Vanishing Point

Damian felt the tunnel around him. It squeezed his body until he was immobile. His hands tried to push away, but he couldn't budge.

Then he saw it. The little wooden creature next to the flashlight.

A scream tore through him.

He tried to reach for the flashlight. He held his shaking hand to find it red. Eyes widening, he looked down. The water was red.

"HEeememem!"

His eyes shot up. The little wooden creature laughed. It had just laughed. Soon the wooden near the top started to snap and move, its face starting to form into a crooked face. Hollow eyes and a half smile stared at him.

Damian's breathe quickened.

"HEeememem!" It giggled again.

He screamed again but the light-

"Damian, son, it's a nightmare." His eyes shot open to find his father's face looming over him. He took in a heavy breath.

"How do you feel?"

"The pain's sharper but I can focus more."

"Good. Were going to have to leave soon." He looked around. Trees as tall as skyscrapers built around them. Bushes of busy leaves walked underneath them.

"Father, I-I don't think I'm thinking straight."

Bruce's eyes found his son's.

"You seem to have uneven pupils. Did you hit your head?"

"Not that I know of."

"Let me look at it."

"Tt." A rustle came from across the small clearing. Hands parted the bushes and soon Dick and Tim made it into the clearing.

"You have a major concussion."

"Tt. Negotiable."

"A head injury never is negotiable Little D." Dick crouched down next to Bruce, while Tim flopped onto the ground.

"Damn it. No water around."

"Tim." Bruce's sharp warning cut through the air. But his head soon found the ground. No water was bad news.

"He's right Bruce. We couldn't find any water or food. There seems to be no animals either..just trees. And more trees."

Damian thought for a moment. "There was water in the tunnel."

"You see, Damian," Dick brushed Damian's hair back, "We tried to find the tunnel but, it wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

Dick looked from Bruce to Tim and then finally back at Damian, "I don't know, it kinda just vanished."

"Did Mother do this? Is this why we're stuck here?"

No one answered. His eyes found the fire dying in the clearing.

"Do you believe it…?" Tim whispered.

"Tim." Bruce's voice cut through him.

Damian cocked his head in confusion. _Believe...what?_

"Alright." Bruce stood. "We need to keep searching. And stop spreading rumors that aren't true." Bruce turned to Dick. "Why don't you stay near the clearing with Damian." He then faced his biological son. "Listen to Dick, and don't try to walk around a lot with that wound." Lastly, he walked up to Tim. "Why don't you join me in looking for anything valuable."

They all nodded except Damian, who for only a second, thought he saw two little eyes staring at him from behind the walking bushes.

He shook his head. It vanished along with the departure with Bruce and Tim.

"Alright Little D." Dick smiled tightly as he walked near his brother. "Why don't you try to stand."

"I thought Father didn't want me to walk around a lot."

"Shh…" He placed a finger over his mouth. "It will be our secret." Dick extended his hand for Damian, and he grabbed it. With a pull, Damian was standing.

"How do you feel?"

"I can't really feel it."

"Okay well, let's go slow." Dick helped lead Damian around. Slowly making a lap around the clearing. Damian leaned against Dick, using his good arm to hang on to him.

Before they could take more one step a scream cut through the air.

"Bruce!"

"Father!"

With a jolt they started running towards the sound. "FATHER!" Pumping their arms they ducked from tree limbs, and jumping over decaying logs on the ground. "BRUCE!" Damian's side started to burn from the effort, his muscles clenching in pain. "FATHER!" His throat burned as he tried to suck as much air into him.

"BRRUCCE!" Dick screamed. Dick was soon starting to lead, being injured. Damian could only see trees as he ran by. He pumped his arms harder and make his legs take bigger strides to try to keep up with Dick. He could hear his breath, and soon his whole body burned and ached from the effort. "TIIIMM!" Dick panted laboriously in front of him, and before he knew it came to a sudden halt as Damian collided into him. The sight they saw wasn't good.

Tim leaned over a huge cliff. Tree roots seemed to be sewn into the sides, and the dripping mud almost looked like glue.

"Tim! What happened!?" Dick frantically looked around. "Where Bruce!?"

Tim didn't reply. His eyes were widened as he stared down and off into the cliff.

"Tim!" Dick ran towards Tim with Damian hot on his tail. He peered down to see the speechless sight.

Bruce's body was on a ledge 80 feet down. His head was lolled lifelessly to the side. His arm seemed to be bent awkwardly near his side. Nobody missed the puddle growing underneath.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh mygodohmygod! He's needs a stretcher!" Dick's pains voice scratched his throat. "He-He oh my god." Dick bent down and pulled his hair. His body was soon in a ball as tears stained his face.

Tim only stared at the body.

"Did Mother do this?" Damian's voice held something he couldn't recognize. He looked towards Tim. He had almost seemed to go into shock. Damian soon regretted his previous comment.

"Tim." Damian touched his shoulder. "We-we," his voice broke for the first time, "we gotta go find some rope.. Or something." He shook his shoulder. "Tim?" "Tim?" He didn't move.

Damian looked at his Father's body. Soon drop by drop the sky started to cry. A fire started to burn inside him, rage filled him.

"Don't worry. Whoever did this to you… I'm going to make sure they pay for the rest of their lives." Damian didn't realize that was the last time he would ever see his Father again.

Thunder roared from the now darkened sky as Damian slowly picked up Tim, minding his side. He turned his back to the cliff and worked his way near Dick who wasn't doing to good.

He was rocking himself in a ball. Mumbling the words he had been saying over and over again from the first time he saw the body.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-" "Dick" He jumped up shocked and found Damian's blue eyes. "We gotta go."

"Yeah your right Damian." Damian's eyebrows scrunched together. He saw something not right inside of Dick.

"Yeah we gotta leave." Dick mumbled something darkly as stood. He staggered for a moment before he only raise three-fourths of his original height. The rain started to beat heavier.

"Because you know what Damian, IF WE COULD LEAVE ALREADY WE WOULD HAVE." He laughed darkly before turning back to Damain. "But no, you had to disobey Bruce. NOW LOOK Damian, HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! BRUCE IS DEAADD!" Dick screamed as he clutched his head.

"Dick." Tim looked up hazely at him. "Calm Down. He's right we got to leave. I don't-We didn't see-" Thunder roared above them

"Noo." Damian's small voice barely whispered.

"YEs...oh yes Damian. YOU didn't listen to him. And YOU got stuck in THAT GODDAMN TUNNEL AND NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT." Dick's voice echoed off the trees with the lightning.

"DICK!" Tim screamed equally loud. "This isn't his fault. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT HERE!" Rain dripped off his face.

"NOO. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE?! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU USELESS FUCKING BASTARD!"

"DICK STOP!"

Silence then tighten around Dick's throat. He was soaked to the bone.

"Damian…" Dick looked up.

Damian only stared at the ground. He found it hard to breathe.

"Sorry...Little D...I'm sorry. I'm better now okay?" Dick reached out towards him but Damian flinched. When the next strike of lightening illuminated the woods, Damian was gone.

 **A/N: Soo this was fun to write. Any comment or reviews? Thanks for waiting. I tried to edit my grammar mistakes and make this one a little longer. See you next time. :)**


End file.
